You're mine
by sasoyouichi
Summary: CHAPTER 3. Mamori mau makan Yakiniku tanpa mengeluarkan uang. Mamori merasa kedinginan karena suhu malam ini rendah, apa yg Hiruma lakukan? Sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Hiruma & Mamori terus berdebat. Tetapi, Mamori begitu bahagia malam ini. Kenapa? RnR
1. Chapter 1

**You're mine**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>**

Marhaban ya Ramadhan :) :)

_Gomennasai~_

Author lama banget update sekuel **One Thousand Imagination** seperti yang dijanjikan T.T

Author 'kan harus mengumpulkan serpihan-serpihan ide di angkasa *halah*

Author juga kemaren pindah sebentar dari Anime/manga ke Screenplays

Auhtor buat fanfic tentang **Super Junior **untuk menyambut **Mr. Simple** (album ke-5 dari Suju) *promosi*

Yasud, ini dia sekuelnya :D

Semoga bagus, amin.

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

**HIRUMAMO. **Seperti yang sudah kita tau, Mamori dan Hiruma sekarang sudah –ehmm– menjadi sepasang kekasih. Hiruma yang menjadi idola para siswi Deimon telah resmi menjadi pacar dari idola para siswa Deimon, Mamori. Betapa sempurnanya pasangan baru ini. Asiiik. Walaupun mereka berpacaran, mereka tidak seperti pasangan lainnya. Mereka tidak pulang sekolah bersama. Tidak berkencan. Tidak saling memanggil dengan nama depan. Tetap memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama keluarga. Tapi, itu yang unik dari mereka.

"Sudah ditetapkan! Kita harus bisa mengalahkan Dokubari Scorpions pada pertandingan 5 hari lagi!" perintah _the commander from hell_, Hiruma Youichi.

"SIAP!" seru semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Oke! Rapat selesai!" teriak Hiruma.

Hari Minggu, tim _Amefuto_ Deimon Devil Bats akan bertanding melawan tim Dokubari. Jadi, Hiruma, sang kapten, mengadakan rapat strategi setelah pulang sekolah di ruang club untuk membicarakan strategi mengalahkan Dokubari. Semua anggota Devil Bats hadir tanpa terkecuali. Mamori dan Suzuna juga hadir dalam rapat strategi ini.

"Semuanya menuju ke lapangan!" perintah Hiruma sambil mengacung-acungkan senjatanya.

"Hieee! Aku kira setelah rapat ini, boleh langsung pulang," seru Sena kecewa.

"Tebakanmu salah cebol sialan! Kita harus latihan setiap hari sampai hari Minggu! Kekeke!" teriak Hiruma.

"Hiruma! Jangan memanggil Sena cebol! Dia hanya kurang tinggi saja!" seru Mamori membela Sena.

"Ah, Kak Mamori, itu sama saja," ucap Sena lesu.

"Kekeke! Kau harus sabar cebol sialan. Mempunyai kakak yang tidak pintar seperti ini memang susah! Hahaha.." Hiruma tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Mamori. Saat mengatakan kata 'kakak', Hiruma menunjuk kearah Mamori.

"Akan terjadi pekelahian sebentar lagi," kata Musashi yang disambut anggukan dari Yukimitsu.

"Huh, Hiruma! Aku ini pintar tau!" omel Mamori sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Apa buktinya?" tanya Hiruma yang segera menatap tajam ke arah Mamori.

"Aku selalu membantu membuat strategi-strategi yang membuat kita menang dalam setiap pertandingan!" ucap Mamori bangga. Mamori berdiri dihadapan Hiruma sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang.

"Cih, itu 'kan hasil kerja otakku!" seru Hiruma tak mau kalah. Hiruma mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Mamori.

"Hirumamo_ couple_ mana boleh berkelahi seperti ini," kata Suzuna yang segera memisahkan pasangan baru _favourite_-nya ini. "Kalau kalian berkelahi seperti ini, aku jadi sedih,"

"Aku tidak peduli denganmu, cheer sialan!" bentak Hiruma.

"Aaaa, Mamo-nee! You-nii jahaaat!" Suzuna mengadu pada Mamori disebelahnya. Mamori langsung memeluk Suzuna.

"Hiruma! Jangan begitu dong dengan Suzuna! Dia 'kan nggak buat masalah," seru Mamori yang sedang mengusap-usap kepala Suzuna. Suzuna hanya mengangguk pelan di dalam pelukan Mamori.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja, manajer sialan," ucap Hiruma santai.

Anggota lainnya yang masih berada di depan pintu ruang club, hanya bisa bengong karena telah menyaksikan drama ayah dan ibu yang sedang berkelahi mengenai anak semata wayang mereka. Hiruma sebagai ayahnya. Mamori sebagai ibunya. Dan Suzuna sebagai anaknya.

"Kenapa kalian masih disini ha? Cepat kelapangan!" teriak Hiruma seraya menembak anggota lainnya dengan senjata kesayangannya.

"MUKYAA! Awas Kak Hiruma marah!" teriak Monta yang sedang berlari sekuat mungkin menghindari peluru senjata Hiruma.

"Mereka itu pacaran nggak sih? Kok nggak berubah?" tanya Kuroki yang sedang berlari menuju lapangan.

"Aku juga nggak tau. Mereka nggak jelas," jawab Juumonji.

"Aku rasa mereka memang berpacaran. Kalian ingat, mereka berpelukan waktu itu," timpal Togano.

"Iya juga ya. Aaah, tidak usah dipikirkan," kata Juumonji.

"Benar. Cuma bikin pusing aja," seru Kuroki.

"Cepat ke lapangan! Jangan ngobrol!" Hiruma yang sudah berada di belakang Ha-Ha Brothers sedang menempelkan ujung senjatanya ke punggung Juumonji.

"Ba-baik!" seru Ha-Ha Brothers bersamaan.

Semua anggota Devil Bats telah berkumpul dilapangan. Mereka sedang mendengar arahan dari Hiruma. Hiruma memberi arahan tentang strategi baru yang akan mereka latih mulai hari ini. Mereka harus melatih strategi baru mereka, agar bisa sempurna saat digunakan melawan Dokubari. Kalau tidak sempurna, bagaimana mereka bisa menang dengan Dokubari 5 hari lagi?

Setelah Hiruma selesai memberikan pengarahan, anggota lainnya mulai berlatih bersama. Hiruma dengan seksama memperhatika setiap gerak-gerik anggota lainnya. Jika ada sedikit kesalahan saja, Hiruma akan menghentikan latihan itu dan mengulangnya dari awal. Hiruma terus berteriak meneriaki kesalahan apa yang dilakukan anggota lain. Disela-sela teriakan Hiruma, terdengar juga teriakan dari Suzuna yang terus menyemangati anggota Devil Bats. Tak lupa juga, terdengar teriakan dari para fans Hiruma.

"HIRUMA-KUN! Berjuanglah untuk mengalahkan Dokubari!" teriak salah seorang siswi Deimon yang sedang mengayunkan bendera berlambangkan Devil Btas.

"Hiruma-sama ganbatte ne!" teriak salah satu fans Hiruma yang memakai ikat kepala bertuliskan 'Go! Go! Devil Bats!.

"Hiruma-sama kalau Devil Bats menang, aku akan memotong pendek rambut panjangku yang indah ini!" seru fans Hiruma yang lainnya.

Semua teriakan-teriakan itu tidak mengurangi konsentrasi para anggota Devil Bats. Berjam-jam tim Devil Bats menghabiskan waktu untuk latihan _Amefuto_. Tampak peluh menghiasi wajah mereka. Napas mereka semua terengah-engah kelelahan. Yang paling tampak kelelahan adalah Hiruma. Hiruma lah yang mengontrol semuanya. Berteriak kesana-sini dengan kerasnya. Author yakin, tenggorakannya pasti kering. Karena semuanya sudah benar-benar kelahan, Hiruma memutuskan untuk menghentikan latihan. Lagipula, hari sudah sangat sore. Matahari hanya menyisakan seperempat cahayanya untuk menerangi kota Tokyo.

"Cukup untuk hari ini!" teriak Hiruma seraya menembakan satu tembakan ke arah langit satu kali. Anggota Devil Bats menghela napas lega. Kurita langsung tiduran di tanah dengan Daikichi di atas perutnya. Ha-Ha brothers duduk dalam satu baris. Hiruma mengambil posisi duduk di pinggir lapangan di bawah pohon yang rindang.

"Ini teman-teman air dingin dan handuknya!" seru Mamori yang datang membawa air minum dingin dalam satu kotak dan Suzuna mendapat bagian membawa handuk.

"Malaikat penyelamat," kata Monta lesu setelah melihat Mamori membawa air minum untuknya yang sedang kehausan.

"Ini Monta air dinginnya. Handuknya minta sama Suzuna ya," kata Mamori lembut sambil menunjuk ke arah Suzuna yang sedang memberikan handuk pada Sena.

"_Arigatou_ Kak Mamori," balas Monta sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Ini Monmon handuknya," Suzuna memberikan atau sedikit melemparkan handuk kepada Monta.

"Makasih Suzuna," ucap Monta.

"Ini air minumnya Kurita dan Daikichi," kata Mamori.

"FUGO!" ucap Daikichi menggunakan bahasa yang hanya dipahami oleh orang-orang kuat.

"Kata Daikichi, terimakasih," kata Kurita yang berperan menjadi translator bahasa kuat. "Terimakasih ya Anezaki,"

"Sama-sama Kurita, Daikichi,"

Mamori dan Suzuna berkeliling mengantarkan minuman dingin dan handuk kepada semua anggota Devil Bats. Tinggal satu orang lagi yang belum kebagian, yaitu Hiruma. Mamori melihat Hiruma yang sedang duduk bersandar ke pohon rindang di belakangnya. Hiruma duduk menjauh dengan yang lain. Disebelahnya, terbaring dengan tenang (?) senjata yang selama ini ada dipundaknya yang tegap. Hiruma tampak sangat kelelahan. Mamori berniat menghampiri Hiruma.

"Suzuna, berikan aku handuknya satu," kata Mamori kepada Suzuna.

"Pasti buat You-nii ya?" Suzuna mengedipkan-ngedipkan matanya dengan pandangan jahil.

"Ah, kenapa kau mengedipkan-ngedipkan matamu?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah aneh. "I-iya ini untuk Hiruma,"

"Jangan malu-malu begitu dong Mamo-nee. You-nii 'kan pacarnya Mamo-nee," Suzuna menyikut pinggang Mamori.

"Sudahlah Suzuna, aku ketempat Hiruma dulu." kata Mamori mengakhiri percakapannya dengan Suzuna. Daripada nanti Suzuna bertanya panjang lebar selebar lapangan olahraga sekolah Deimon. Mamori segera menuju ke arah pacarnya, Hiruma. *aciciee*

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Mamori P.O.V**

"Hiruma ini minuman dingin dan handuknya," kataku sesampainya di tempat Hiruma. Hiruma menerima minuman dingin dariku. Hiruma memukul tanah dengan tangan kanannya. Mungkin maksudnya, Hiruma menyuruhku untuk duduk disamping kirinya. Aku duduk mengikuti perintah Hiruma sambil memegang handuk untuk orang yang disebelahku ini. Hiruma meminum habis minumannya dalam satu kali minum.

"KYAAA! Hiruma-sama duduk bersebelahan dengan Anezaki Mamori!" teriak beberapa fans Hiruma yang cemburu secara bersamaan.

"Aku iri dengan Mamori!" seru fans Hiruma yang lagi mengigit-gigit bajunya.

"Kau tampak sangat kelelahan," kataku memulai percakapan. Aku menatap orang disebelahku ini. Walaupun kelelahan, dia tidak menampakannya dengan jelas.

"Ini," Hiruma menyerahkan botol minuman dingin yang sudah kosong kepadaku.

"Kau mau lagi?" tawarku.

"Tidak usah manajer sialan,"

"Tidak tau terimakasih," kataku dengan ketus. Hiruma menatapku dan nyengir indah seperti biasanya. Peluh mengalir turun dari pelipis kirinya. Spontan, aku menggerakan tangan kananku yang memegang handuk. Aku mengusap wajah Hiruma dengan handuk, menghapus peluhnya. Hiruma diam saja. Darimana aku mendapat keberanian untuk melakukan ini? Aku tidak tau.

Aku menghentikan kegiatanku ini. Hiruma menatap mataku tajam. Aku tidak berani menatap matanya. Daripada terpesona, lebih baik aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Bahaya kalau sampai terhipnotis dengan mata _emerald_-nya itu. Warna merah yang entah darimana bisa muncul secara tiba-tiba di kedua pipiku.

"Lihat kesini," kata Hiruma tiba-tiba. Aku langsung menatapnya.

"Ma-maaf Hiruma. Tadi itu.. A-aku ti-tidak sengaja melakukannya. Jadi.."

"Disini belum," kata Hiruma memotong kalimatku.

"Ha? Apa?" tanyaku.

"Pendengaranmu sudah rusak karena kue sus Kariya itu ya. Kekeke! " jawabnya seraya menjentik keningku dengan pelan.

"Ma-mana mungkin Hiruma! Kue itu enak tau!" jawabku sambil mengelus-elus keningku yang tidak sakit. "Tadi kau bilang apa?"

"Disebelah sini belum kau lap," kata Hiruma menunjuk ke arah wajahnya bagian kanan.

Aku tidak percaya Hiruma mengatakannya. "Ka-kau 'kan bisa mengelapnya sendiri, Hiruma," tolakku.

"Jadi kau tidak mau manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Tidak,"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menciummu, manajer sialan," kata Hiruma singkat. Hiruma langsung mendekat ke arahku.

"Ah, stop! Stop! Baik, aku akan melakukannya!" aku menahan Hiruma agar tidak semakin mendekat. Aku mulai mengusap wajah Hiruma dengan pelan. Aku melihat sekilas mata Hiruma. Ah! Dia menatapku! Aku langsung mengalihkan pandanganku.

"Sudah," kataku singkat.

"Kekeke!" Hiruma malah menyeringai menakutkan.

"Mana terimakasihnya?"

"Jangan harap manajer sialan!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku sebagai tanggapan jawaban Hiruma.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

Disisi lain, para anggota Devil Bats sedang asik melihat kearah Hiruma dan Mamori. Ada yang melongo tidak percaya melihat adegan yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang yang bisa dibilang tiada hari tanpa bertengkar. Ada yang lagi asik nonton sambil makan _popcorn_. Suzuna lagi cengar-cengir sendiri melihat Mamo-nee dan You-nii-nya berduaan di bawah pohon.

"Mamo-nee dan You-nii serasi sekali ya," kata Suzuna.

"Aku pikir juga begitu. Si setan itu sedikit tidak terlihat menyeramkan di depan Anezaki," tambah Musashi.

"Cemburu MAX!" teriak Monta yang menitikan air mata.

"Jangan menangis Monta. Mereka 'kan sudah lama berpacaran," ucap Sena.

"Tetap saja Sena," jawab Monta dengan nada sedih.

"Makanya cari pacar dong, Monmon!" teriak Suzuna seraya memukul punggung Monta dengan keras.

"Seperti kau dan Sena?" tanya Monta jahil.

"A-aa, a-aku dan Suzuna ti-tidak ada hubungan apa-apa kok," jawab Sena terbata-bata.

"I-iya benar. Monmon ada-ada saja," lanjut Suzuna.

"A-HA-HA ternyata _my sister _sudah besar," seru Taki sambil berputar-putar dengan satu kaki. Suzuna langsung menyambut perkataan Taki dengan jitakan keras tepat di kepala kakaknya, Taki.

"Kenapa kalian jadi gugup begitu? Jangan-jangan..." kata Juumonji.

"TIDAK! Kami tidak ada hubungan apapun!" kata SenaSuzu bersamaan.

"Kalau kalian punya suatu hubungan juga tidak masalah," kata Yukimitsu.

"Kenapa jadi pada ngomongin aku dan Sena! Kembali ke topik kita, Mamo-nee dan You-nii." kata Suzuna yang berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sekarang kalian boleh pulang!" teriak Hiruma yang sudah berada di dekat anggota yang lain diikuti dengan Mamori debelakangnya.

"HOREEEE!"

"Siapkan diri kalian buat latihan neraka besok! YA-HA!" teriak Hiruma

"HUUUUU!" anggota Devil Bats mengeluh atas perintah dari kapten mereka. Mereka pasti lupa kalau mereka punya kapten yang seperti setan.

"KALIAN MAU MATI HAAA?" teriak Hiruma yang langsung marah karena perintahnya ditolak.

"Ma-maaf Kak Hiruma. Kami tidak sengaja mengatakannya," kata Sena yang disambut dengan anggukan kepala anggota yang lain pertanda mereka setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Sena. Mereka langsung berlarian menuju ruang club sebelum Hiruma mengamuk lebih hebat daripada sekarang. Sesampainya di ruang club, mereka segera beranjak ke ruang loker untuk berganti seragam. Sore sudah berganti malam. Setelah mengganti seragam, mereka segera pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Sena, kita pulang bareng ya. Aku mau ke Son Son minimarket," kata Monta.

"Baiklah," jawab Sena. "Kak Mamori, aku pulang dulu ya,"

"Baiklah, Sena. Hati-hati ya Sena dan Monta," kata Mamori.

"_Jaa mata_, Kak Mamori!" kata Monta.

"Suzuna, aku pulang dulu ya," pamit Sena.

"I-iya Sena. Hati-hati di jalan," jawab Suzuna sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Aku dan Daikichi pulang dulu, Anezaki. Daikichi akan tidur di rumahku sampai pertandingna kita melawan Dokubari," kata Kurita.

"FUGO!" kata Daikichi.

"Oh begitu. Kalian berdua hati-hati ya," jawab Mamori.

"Ayo Musashi kita pergi makan dulu," ajak Yukimitsu yang tampak sedang memegangi perutnya. "Aku lapar,"

"Baiklah Yukimitsu, aku ikut denganmu," jawab Musashi.

"Kalian berdua mau makan dulu? Kalau begitu kami bertiga ikut ya," kata Juuumonji sebagai kakak tertua.

"Yah, kami juga lapar setelah latihan mengerikan ini," kata Kuroki.

"Aku juga ingin makan sambil membaca komik Jump," seru Togano.

"Baiklah, kita pergi berlima," ucap Musashi.

"Anezaki, kami pergi dulu ya. Terimakasih sudah bekerja keras hari ini," ucap Yukimitsu.

"Sama-sama," balas Mamori.

"Karena semuanya sudah duluan pulang, aku dan kakak juga akan pulang. _Jaa mata _Mamo-nee!" kata Suzuna.

"_Jaa mademoiselle _Mamori!" teriak Taki.

"Semuanya sudah pulang manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma yang datang dari belakang Mamori.

"Ah, Hiruma, kau masih disini rupanya. Iya, semuanya sudah pulang. Hari sudah gelap. Kau tidak pulang?"

"Ini mau pulang manajer sialan," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengunci pintunya,"

Mamori segera mengunci pintu ruang club. Bisa dibilang, di dalam ruang club terdapat banyak uang dari hasil kasino tentunya. Setiap mau meninggalkan ruang club, Mamori harus menguncinya dan memastikan semuanya aman. Walaupun sepertinya tidak ada yang berani mengganggu ruang club karena ada sang kapten Hiruma Youichi. Selesai urusan kunci mengunci, Hiruma dan Mamori berjalan ke arah gerbang sekolah. Yah, mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Hei, Hiruma, aku yakin kita akan menang melawan Dokubari," kata Mamori memulai percakapan. Hiruma dan Mamori melewati perempatan kecil yang diteringai dengan lampu jalan yang terang. Mamori berjalan disamping kirinya. Hiruma menggandeng senjatanya dibahu kiri dan kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku. Karena ini sudah termasuk hobinya, Hiruma sedari tadi mengunyah permen karet _less sugar_ kesayangannya.

"Kekeke! Darimana kau tau hal itu manajer sialan? Kau yakin sekali," jawab Hiruma didampingi dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Tentu aku yakin. Strategi yang kita siapkan benar-benar hebat!" kata Mamori semangat. Mereka terus berjalan melewati jalan raya yang ramai. Lalu-lalang kendaraan menambah hiruk pikuk kota Tokyo pada malam hari. Cahaya berwarna-warni menghiasi langit malam yang gelap.

"Itu pasti! Aku yang membuat strategi itu, pasti berhasil!" kata Hiruma yang juga bersemangat.

"Aku 'kan juga membantumu Hiruma," Mamori menambahkan.

"Iya iya, aku tau manajer sialan," kata Hiruma. Mereka kembali melewati jalan yang dikelilingi rumah-rumah bukan pertokoan.

"Kesempatan kita menang 99%," ucap Hiruma seraya meniup permen karet di dalam mulutnya.

"Tapi kita punya 1% untuk kalah," kata Mamori sambil tersenyum ke arah Hiruma.

"Itu 'kan kata-kataku manajer sialan. Otakmu sudah tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata yang lain setelah makan kue sus Kariya itu ha?"

"Selalu saja membawa-bawa kue sus Kariya dalam masalah seperti ini,"

"Memang ada hubungannya manajer sialan,"

"Huh, enak saja kau Hiruma,"

"Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan?" tanya Hiruma yang disambut dengan tatapan bingung dari Mamori.

"Taruhan? Taruhan apa?" tanya Mamori bingung.

"Terserah kau manajer sialan," jawan Hiruma singkat.

"Mmmm," Mamori berpikir sebentar.

"Kalau tim Devil Bats menang, kau boleh meminta sesuatu manajer sialan," Hiruma memberikan saran.

"Apapun?"

"Apa kau tuli? Apa ini karena kue sus Kariya itu juga?"

"Hiruma! Aku 'kan hanya ingin meyakinkan diriku saja," wajah Mamori berubah menjadi cemberut.

"Kekeke! Kau tidak cocok berwajah seperti itu,"

"Biarin!" kata Mamori seraya menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Hiruma.

"_Tunggu! Taruhan apa ini? Sepertinya taruhan ini hanya menguntungkanku. Devil Bats tidak mungkin kalah 'kan? Apa yang Hiruma rencanakan?"_ kata Mamori didalam hati.

"Cih. Nah itu buktinya. Lidahmu bertambah pendek karena terus-terusan makan kue sus Kariya. Kekeke!"

"Itu tidak mungkin Hiruma! Kau ini senang sekali membuatku sengsara," omel Mamori.

"Memang,"

"Hiruma!" Mamori memukul bahu kiri Hiruma. Tapi, sayangnya Hiruma berhasil mengelak. Pertarungan dimenangkan oleh Hiruma.

Hiruma berhenti berjalan. Mamori yang disebelahnya juga ikut berhenti. "Sudah sampai manajer sialan. Aku pulang." kata Hiruma.

"Heh? Pulang?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma berbalik ke jalan yang tadi mereka lalui sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya. Mereka berhenti di depan rumah yang cukup megah, bertingkat dua dan mempunyai halaman yang indah. Di depan pagar tertulis papan nama 'Anezaki'. Mereka berhenti tepat didepan rumah Mamori. Sedari tadi ternyata Hiruma mengantarkan Mamori pulang ke rumahnya karena sudah malam. Mamori tidak menyadarinya sama sekali.

"_Ternyata Hiruma mengantarkan aku pulang! Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?"_ ucap Mamori di dalam hati. Mamori memandangi punggung Hiruma yang semakin menghilang ditengah-tengah kegelapan malam. Mamori tersenyum manis. "Ternyata dia mau mengantarkanku pulang. Pantas saja dari tadi dia berjalan bersamaku. Kenapa bisa aku tidak menyadarinya? Aku benar-benar lupa akan semuanya ketika bersama dengan Hiruma," kata Mamori dengan suara pelan. "Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya? Wajahnya mengerikan seperti itu,"

"_Tapi terkadang dia terlihat tampan. Dia juga baik. Hanya saja cara menunjukannya berbeda dari yang lain. Matanya yang paling aku suka. Mata emerald yang sangat indah. Rambut spike pirangnya, antingnya, caranya berpakaian, caranya berpikir. Semuanya sangat simple. Se-simple alasanku untuk bisa menyukainya,"_

"Mata ne **Mr. Simple**!" teriak Mamori.

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenang pada pertandingan Devil Bats vs Dokubari Scorpions?<p>

Apa yang akan Mamori minta pada Hiruma jika Devil Bats menang?

Apa yang akan Hiruma minta pada Mamori jika Devil Bats kalah?

Apa merk dompet Hiruma?

Jawabannya bisa kalian temukan di **chapter 2 **jika memang banyak yang review

Asiiiiiik..

Jadi juga fanficnya^^

Kekeke

_Gomennasai~_

Author gaje ini telat banget publish sekuelnya *dilemparin duit*

Rencananya fanfic ini mau diikutin buat Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction Award

Tapi kalau gak publish lanjutannya sampai tanggal 25 Agustus, berarti batal deh diikutin

*auhtor curcol*

Rencananya lagi *banyak banget rencana ini author*, author bakal buat sekuel yang ke-2 dari **One Thousand Imagination**, yang bener-bener buat ngabulin request dari **Katerine Y **:D

Hehehe

Oya, yang mau kenalan lebih jauh (sampai Jepang juga boleh ;P) sama author, ini ada **acc. resmi author**

FB : Sekar D. Saso

Twitter : (at)sekarrns (double 'r')

Heello : (at)sekarns

Bisa dibuktikan, sudah banyak yang berteman dengan author disana, kekeke! *gaje*

Satu lagi yang paling penting, author sangat menyukai semua review dari para readers^^

**Khusus** buat yang review fanfic **One Thousand Imagination 1-3**, cari nama kalian di **twitter author** :D liat background-nya ya^^ kasih deh tanggapan kalian, pasti bangga.. *kepedean*

Yasudah, author sudah banyak berbagi cerita dengan kalian semua

Ayo review sebanyak-banyaknya agar fanfic ini bisa berlanjut ~(^.^~)(~^.^)~

_Jaa mata!_

Review anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


	2. Chapter 2

**You're mine**

**Chapter 2**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>******

Ini dia **You're Mine chapt.2 ** XD

Kekeke

Fanfic ini didedikasikan buat **Hyou Hyouichiffer**^^

Otanjoobi Omodetoo hyou :D

Hyou ini seorang reader yang sering nge-review fanfic Saso dan juga sering PM-ing sama Saso

Hohoho

Jadi, hari ini Hyou ulang tahun, Saso kasih kado berupa fanfic^^

Semoga Hyou dan readers lainnya suka sama chapt. 2 nya

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

"_Ternyata Hiruma mengantarkan aku pulang! Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?"_ ucap Mamori di dalam hati. Mamori memandangi punggung Hiruma yang semakin menghilang ditengah-tengah kegelapan malam. Mamori tersenyum manis. "Ternyata dia mau mengantarkanku pulang. Pantas saja dari tadi dia berjalan bersamaku. Kenapa bisa aku tidak menyadarinya? Aku benar-benar lupa akan semuanya ketika bersama dengan Hiruma," kata Mamori dengan suara pelan. "Kenapa aku bisa menyukainya? Wajahnya mengerikan seperti itu,"

"_Tapi terkadang dia terlihat tampan. Dia juga baik. Hanya saja cara menunjukannya berbeda dari yang lain. Matanya yang paling aku suka. Mata emerald yang sangat indah. Rambut spike pirangnya, antingnya, caranya berpakaian, caranya berpikir. Semuanya sangat simple. Se-simple alasanku untuk bisa menyukainya,"_

"Mata ne **Mr. Simple**!" teriak Mamori.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

**Mamori P.O.V**

Aku melangkahkan kaki memasuki halaman rumah. Terus, sampai di depan pintu. Aku berhenti. Aku menatap kosong pintu didepanku. _"AAAAAA!"_ aku berteriak di dalam hati. Aku mengepalkan kedua tanganku. Aku menghentak-hentakan kakiku ke lantai. Aku tersenyum sendiri mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. _"HIRUMA MENGANTARKANKU PULANG!" _aku berteriak kembali di dalam hati. Malam ini sangat membahagiakan bagiku!

"AAAAAA!" tanpa sadar aku berteriak dengan suara yang cukup keras. Suara yang cukup untuk membuat orang tuaku langsung membuka pintu rumah karena kaget. Pintu terbuka. Ibuku keluar dengan wajah kaget. Ayahku ikut berdiri dan melihat kearah pintu sambil membawa koran yang tadi beliau baca.

"Ternyata, Mamori. Kamu bikin ibu kaget saja," ucap ibuku lega. Ayahku langsung kembali duduk di sofa dan kembali membaca koran yang belum selesai dibacanya.

"_Gomennasai Oka-san, Otou-san._ Aku kelepasan tadi, hehehe." ucapku seraya masuk kedalam rumah. Kulepas sepatu olahragaku dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah.

"Hah, ada-ada saja. Kamu sudah makan Mamori?" tanya ibuku. Ibu langsung mengambil tas yang aku sandang dan meletakannya di sofa tempat ayah duduk.

KRUUUYUUUKK..

Terdengar suara perutku. "Mamo belum makan _Oka-san_," kataku sambil senyum-senyum gak jelas.

"Kamu ini ya, selain anggota tim, kamu juga harus memperhatikan dirimu sendiri," nasehat ibuku.

"Iya, tadi Mamo belum sempat makan aja, terlalu fokus dengan latihan," kataku.

"Fokus dengan latihan atau fokus dengan orang yang lagi latihan?" tanya ibuku dengan nada yang sedikit aneh.

"Maksud _Kaa-san_ apa?" tanyaku dengan kening yang berkerut.

"Fokus dengan kapten tim kalian. Siapa ya namanya?" ibuku mulai berpikir. "Ah! Namanya Hiruma!"

Blush. Semburat merah samar-samar muncul di kedua pipiku. "A-aah, _Kaa-san _ini bercanda aja, Ma-mamo tidak terlalu memperhatikan Hiruma kok," ucapku terbata-bata.

"Tidak terlalu? Berarti iya 'kan?" kata ibuku.

"Ahh, _Kaa-san_, jangan menggodaku terus,"

"Haha, lihat ayah. Anak kita sudah besar sekarang," kata ibuku kepada ayah yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Iya, Mamori sekarang sudah besar. Sudah punya pacar ternyata," kata ayahku yang sedang tersenyum jahilnya.

"_Kaa-san, Otou-san_, jangan membuatku malu dong," aku menutup wajahku malu.

"Oh iya, tadi kamu pulang diantarin siapa? Kayaknya tadi _Kaa-san _lihat orang lain di jendela," tanya ibuku. Pertanyaan ibuku ini membuat aku tambah malu. Tapi, aku harus jujur.

"Ta-tadi Mamo dian-diantar Hiruma," jawabku malu-malu.

"Waaa, Mamo diantar pacarnya pulang! Baik sekali Hiruma itu," kata ibuku yang tidak tau apa-apa tentang kekejaman Hiruma di sekolah.

"Sepertinya dia cocok menjadi calon menantu kita, _Kaa-san_," ucap ayahku yang ikut-ikutan membuatku malu.

"Itu masih lama _Otou-san_,"

"Hahaha, sudahlah, ayo ini dimakan," kata ibuku. Ibuku memberikan semangkuk nasi putih dan semangkuk sup ayam hangat. Mmmm, aromanya saja membuatku bertambah lapar.

"Mmmm, pasti enak!" kataku seraya mulai menyendok kuah sup yang ada di dalam mangkuk.

"Pasti dong. _Kaa-san _yang buat!" kata ibu bangga.

Aku makan dengan lahapnya, karena perutku sudah hampir kosong. Satu sendok nasi masuk ke dalam mulutku dan satu sendok sup ayam ikut masuk. Begitu seterusnya, sampai kedua mangkuk tadi kosong, bersih tanpa sisa. Leganya perut sudah kenyang. Ku ambil segelas air minum dingin yang disediakan ibu tadi. Kuminum habis dalam satu kali minum.

Setelah selesai makan, aku membersihkan piring kotor yang ada di dapur. Lalu, aku minta izin kepada ibu dan ayah untuk beristirahat di kamar. Kamarku terletak dilantai atas. Kulangkahkan kakiku menaiki satu demi satu anak tangga. Sampailah, aku di depan kamarku. Di depan pintu kamar terdapat tulisan 'Mamori's room' yang menjadikan tanda ini adalah kamarku.

Kubuka dengan pelan pintu kamarku. Tampaklah ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar berwarna biru muda. Aku langsung mengganti baju seragam yang kukenakan dengan piyama lucu bergambar panda berwarna hijau muda. Kuhempaskan tubuhku di atas tempat tidur yang sederhana milikku ini. Betapa lelahnya hari ini. Ku perbaiki posisi tubuhku agar lebih nyaman. Aku memandangi langit-langit kamarku.

"Aku harus berterimakasih pada Hiruma besok," kataku. "Dia sudah mau mengantarkan aku pulang." Aku memejamkan mataku. Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku tertidur. Berharap, Hiruma ada di dalam mimpiku. Mengantarkan aku untuk tidur malam ini.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

**Normal P.O.V**

TING.. NANG.. TING.. NUNG..

Terdengar suara bel yang aneh yang berasal dari sekolah Deimon. Banyak siswa-siswi Deimon yang keluar dari kelasnya. Bel tadi menandakan jam pelajaran telah usai. Hiruma, Mamori, Musashi dan Kurita pergi ke tempat yang sama, yaitu ruang club Deimon Devil Bats. Tiga hari lagi mereka akan bertanding melawan Dokubari. Walaupun bukan pertandingan resmi.

Musashi dan Kurita berjalan di depan Hiruma dan Mamori. Tidak tau hal ini disengaja atau tidak. Sementara bagian Musashi dan Kurita sibuk ngobrol, bagian belakang sunyi senyap.

"Hei, Hiruma," kata Mamori memulai percakpan.

"Hm,"

"A-aku ingin berterimakasih so-soal kemarin," kata Mamori gugup.

"Memangnya kemarin aku ngapain manager sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Kemarin ka-kau 'kan mengantarkan aku pulang," jawab Mamori yang masih gugup.

"Aku tidak merasa mengantarmu pulang manajer sialan," kata Hiruma dengan wajah datar.

"Yasudah, kalau nggak ngerasa. Aku tarik kembali terimakasihnya!" kata Mamori sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Kekeke! Kue sus Kariya membuatmu sering kepedean,"

"Bagus dong kalau gitu," jawab Mamori asal.

"Kepedeanmu itu menyusahkan manajer sialan,"

"Apa buktinya?" tanya Mamori ketus.

"Kalau kau memakai seragam cheer saat pertandingan Devil Bats karena kau berpikir kau pantas memakainya,"

"Aku memang pantas memakainya. Hanya saja aku yang nggak mau. Kalau misalnya aku memakainya, apanya yang akan menyusahkanmmu?"

"Aku bakal susah, karena cowok-cowok sialan itu akan terus melihatmu dari pada melihat pertandingannya berlangsung," jawab Hiruma.

"Kau cemburu ya?" Mamori menyikut Hiruma.

"Jangan harap! Kekeke!"

"Kalian berdua ini selalu berdebat," kata Musashi.

"Tapi Anezaki hebat! Nggak mau kalah sama Hiruma," puji Kurita.

"Hiruma itu bukan apa-apa, aku bisa terus berdebat dengannya." ucap Mamori bangga.

"Cih."

Sesampainya di ruang club, ternyata sudah banyak yang berkumpul di sana. Hiruma, Musashi dan Kurita segera mengganti seragam mereka dan segera memulai latihan sore. Tinggal tiga hari lagi waktu mereka untuk melatih strategi-strategi melawan Dokubari. Setiap hari sebelum pertandingan mereka jalani seperti biasa. Latihan, latihan, dan latihan.

Tibalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu. Hari dimana pertandingan Devil Bats vs Dokubari Scorpions. Pertandingan kali ini dilaksanakan di lapangan olahraga sekolah Deimon. Karena lapangan sekolah Deimon lebih memadai dari pada lapangan sekolah Dokubari Scorpions.

Walaupun pertandingan ini dilaksanakan pada hari Mnggu, tetap saja ada yang datang ke sekolah Deimon untuk menyaksikannya. Terutama, fans Hiruma yang setia mengikuti Hiruma kemana pun Hiruma bertanding. Mungkin suatu saat Hiruma akan menyamai Sakuraba. Saking banyaknya fans Sakuraba, panitia menyediakan tempat khusus untuk Sakuraba. Kalau seperti ini terus, panitia juga akan menyediakan tempat khusus untuk fans Hiruma setiap kali ada pertandingan Devil Bats.

"Hiruma-sama! Kalian pasti menang!" teriak para fans Hiruma.

"Go Hiruma! Go Devil Bats!" para fans Hiruma berteriak penuh semangat. Ada yang mengibarkan bendera bertuliskan 'Aishiteru Hiruma!' dengan bangganya.

"Wah, walaupun ini hari Minggu, banyak juga yang mau datang ke sekolah ya," ucap Sena terkagum-kagum. Anggota Devil Bats sudah siap dengan seragam tempur mereka. Mereka berkumpul di pinggir lapangan.

"Benar, aku jadi semangat MAX!" ujar Monta.

"Yay! Aku juga jadi semangat! Go Devil Bats! Go Devil Bats!" teriak Suzuna sambil lompat-lompat.

"Wah, ramai ya," ucap Ishimaru.

"Eh, ada Ishimaru. Sejak kapan ada disini?" tanya Juumonji.

"Dari tadi kok," jawab Ishimaru lesu.

"Hei manajer sialan. Apa kau bawa benda yang aku suruh kemarin?" tanya Hiruma sambil menguyah permen karetnya.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan embel-embel sialan. Iya, aku bawa kok," jawab Mamori. Mamori menyerahkan senuah kotak berwarna biru kepada Hiruma.

"Kekeke! Kalian semua pakai ini!" perintah Hiruma sambil menunjukan isi dari kotak tadi.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaaa?"

Ha-ha brothers melakukan kebiasaan mereka yang sudah jarang terlihat ini. Kalian tau apa yang ada di dalam kotak biru tadi? Isinya adalah alat-alat _make up_!

"Kak Hiruma, apa kami harus memakainya?" kata Sena sambil memandang ke arah kotak _make-up_ yang di pegang Mamori.

"Kekeke! Tentu saja cebol sialan! Cepat pakai anak-anak sialan!" perintah Hiruma.

Mamori dan Suzuna secara bergantian memakaikan _make-up_ ke semua anggota Devil Bats. Penonton yang hadir di lapangan melemparkan tatapan bingung sekaligus heran dengan apa yang tim Devil Bats lakukan. Anggota Devil Bats menggunakan pewarna pipi dan kelopak mata mereka juga diwarnai dengan warna ungu muda. Bibir mereka dihiasi dengan warna merah muda mengkilat. Bayangkan saja wajah mereka yang sekarang.

"Hiruma, kau nggak mau pakai?" tanya Mamori.

"Nggak," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Padahal aku ingin sekali melihatmu memakai _make-up_ ini," ucap Mamori.

"Kalau begitu keinginanmu nggak akan pernah terkabul manajer sialan," Hiruma menyalakan laptopnya dan terfokus pada layar laptopnya.

"Hiruma-sama! Pakai _make-up_ juga dong!" teriak beberapa fans Hiruma.

"Lihat Hiruma, para fans mu juga ingin melihatmu memakai mae-up," kata Mamori.

"Cih. Biarkan saja mereka, manajer sialan," balas Hiruma. "Kau sudah menyiapkan sepatunya 'kan?"

"Aye kapten. Aku sudah menyiapkan sepatu untuk lapangan berpasir," jawab Mamori.

"Apa yang dipakai Deimon? Bukannya ini sama saat dulu Deimon melawan Dokubari? Hanya saja ini lebih dari pada dulu," ucap seorang penonton di pinggir lapangan.

"Mungkin ini termasuk strategi mereka." jawab penonton lainnya.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

Terdengar hiruk-pikuk dari kalangan penonton. Anggota tim _Amefuto_ Dokubari Scorpions telah memasuki lapangan olahraga Deimon. Di depan barisan, Sasuke Kanagushi berjalan memimpin barisan. Rambutnya yang di kepang bisa berdiri seperti ekor _**sasori**_ (kalajengking). Kanagushi menghampiri Hiruma yang duduk di antara anggota Devil Bats yang lain.

"Walaupun kami bertanding di sekolah Deimon, kami tidak akan kalah. Kami akan membalas kekalahan tahun lalu!" ucap Kanagushi menantang Hiruma.

"Kekeke! Kalau begitu buktikan rambut kepang sialan!" ujar Hiruma.

Kanagushi tidak melihat wajah anggota Devil Bats yang sudah memakai _make-up_. Atas perintah Hiruma mereka harus menyembunyikan wajah mereka sebelum pertandingan dimulai.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

Wasit melempar koin untuk menentukan tim mana yang akan menyerang duluan. Dan hasilnya adalah tentu saja Deimon Devil Bats. Penonton mulai heboh dan meneriakan nama Devil Bats. Bola _kick off_ dari Dokubari Scorpions sudah ditendang oleh _kicker_ Dokubari.

"Bola dengan mantap ditangkap oleh _ace_ Devil Bats, Eyeshield 21, Kobayakawa Sena! Sena membawa lari bola itu sendiri. Monta dan Taki menjadi perisai yang akan melindungi Sena dari serangan musuh!" kata Riko bersemangat. Entah dari mana datangnya, Riko mulai mengomentari jalannya pertandingan Devil Bats vs Dokubari. Riko adalah anak dari reporter olahraga Kumabukuro. Walaupun masih muda, ia sangat tertarik dengan pekerjaan ayahnya ini.

"Oke, Monta dan Taki bisa jadi perisai. Sementara aku bisa lari terus melewati semua pemain Dokubari," kata Sena.

"Monta dan Taki saling bekerja sama menghadang musuh yang ingin mendekati Sena. _Tag team_ yang sangat bagus dari mereka!" seru Riko.

Dengan bantuan Monta dan Taki, Sena berhasil maju terus sampai ke _goal line_. Kanagushi yang berperan sebagai _safety_ harus menahan Sena untuk tidak _touch down_. Sena vs Kanagushi. "Ini dia! Devil Bats Ghost!" teriak Riko dari pingggir lapangan dengan pengeras suara hasil pinjaman dari club drama.

Sena berlari mendekati Kanagushi tanpa mengurangi kecepatannya. Sena mengeluarkan gerak tipunya. Seperti berjalan ke arah kanan, tapi melangkah ke kiri. Devil Bats Ghost! Kanagushi tidak berkutik di hadapan kecepatan cahaya. Sena terus melaju sendirian ke arah _goal line_. Dan...

"TOUCH DOOOWN! KICK OFF RETURN TOUCH DOWN!" teriak Riko seraya berdiri dari tempat duduknya karena terlalu bersemangat.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

JREREENG..

"Kekeke! Apa itu Kick off return touch down? Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu?" kata Devil Bats.

"Aku akan mengingatnya. Kick off return touch down adalah begitu kick off langsung touch down!" jawab Deviba.

"Kekeke! Simpan baik-baik di otak kalian! Karena aku nggak akan mengulanginya lagi!" ucap Devil Bats.

"YA-HA!" teriak Deviba.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

"Skor 7-0 untuk Devil Bats ditambah dengan _kick_ dari Musashi!" ujar Riko.

Giliran Dokubari untuk menyerang. Para _lineman_ Devil Bats dan Dokubari sudah bersiap ditempatnya masing-masing. "Tapi tunggu! Hiruma yang sebagai _quarterback_ juga ikut dalam _defense_!" komentar reporter Riko.

"Kekeke! Strategi kalian nggak akan mempan melawan kami, rambut kepang sialan!" ucap Hiruma.

"Set! Hut! Hut!" teriak _quarterback_ Dokubari.

Para lineman Dokubari mundur. Berarti mereka akan melakukan _pass_! Anggota Devil Bats yang sudah bisa membaca strategi mereka langsung mengepung semua _receiver_ Dokubari. Walaupun begitu, _quarterback_ Dokubari tetap melemparkan _long pass_ pada _receiver_-nya yang dijaga Hiruma.

"_Pass _sukses! Dokubari maju 11yard! _First Down_!" kata Riko. _First down_ adalah tim bisa melakukan serangan terus menerus sampai tiga kali.

"_Kenapa Hiruma membiarkan pass itu tertangkap? Dengan posisinya tadi, ia bisa memotong jalur pass-nya. Apa yang dia rencanakan?_" tanya Kanagushi dalam hati.

"Kekeke! Walaupun lawan mencetak skor 99, selama kita bisa mencetak skor 100, kita akan menang!" kata Hiruma.

Dengan _first down_ Dokubari, mereka bisa maju terus sampai _goal line_. _Receiver _Dokubari berhasil melewati Sena yang menjadi pertahanan terakhir Deimon. "Touch Down!" Riko berteriak kuat sambil memegang pengeras suaranya.

"KYAAA! Hiruma-sama! Bunuh mereka!" teriak fans Hiruma yang sudah terpengaruh dengan kejahatan si setan.

"Hancurkan mereka Deimon! Deimon! Deimon!" teriak penonton yang mendukung tim Devil Bats.

"Go Devil Bats! Go Devil Bats! Go Devil Bats!" Suzuna dan rombongannya terus menyemangati Deimon.

"Skor 7-7 dengan _kick_ dari Dokubari! Saatnya _Offense_ Deimon keluar!"

Kedua tim kembali ke posisi masing-masing. _"Ingat perhatikan mata lawan, kalau mereka melihat kiri-kanan dan berkedip lebih dari sekali" _semua _line_ Dokubari teringat akan perkataan Kanagushi. Seketika semuanya memperhatikan gerak-gerik _line_ Deimon.

Wajah para _line_ merubah aneh. Ada apakah ini?

"Kekeke! Rasakan strategi kalian sendiri!" ucap Hiurma.

Tampak _line _Deimon mengedip-ngedipkan matanya secara tidak wajar. Ditambah lagi dengan _make-up_ mereka. Mereka menjadi semakin aneh. _Line_ Dokubari langsung _ilfill_ dengan line Deimon.

"Kekeke! Kekekeke!" Hiruma tertawa sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Sepertinya Hiruma senang sekali," kata Mamori yang memandang aneh ke arah Hiruma.

"Set! Hut! Hut!" teriak Hiruma.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

Kedua tim berbaris sejajar dan saling bersalaman. Kemudian menunduk memberi penghormatan. Sorak-sorai bahagia terdengar dari penonton di lapangan Deimon. Bagaimana tidak, Deimon berhasil menang melawan Dokubari dengan skor 34-7!

"Deimon membiarkan Dokubari mencetak 7 skor di awal pertandingan!" seru Riko seraya mengibarkan bendera berukuran kecil berlambangkan maskot Devil Bats.

"Lain kali kami tidak akan kalah lagi dengan Deimon!" ucap Kanagushi.

"Kekeke! Kami akan terus mengalahkan kalian!" ucap Hiruma yakin.

Anggota Dokubari pergi meninggalkan lapangan sekolah Deimon. "Kyaa! Hiruma-sama sangat baik membiarkan lawan merebut skor 7 di awal pertandingan! Kyaaa!" teriak salah satu fans Hiruma dan disambut dengan teriak-teriakan histeris lainnya.

Drap.. Drap.. Drap..

Para fans Hiruma mendatangi Hiruma yang sedang duduk beristirahat di sekitar anggota yang lain. Anggota yang lain memandang kearah keramaian itu dengan tatapan bingung. Mereka semua berkumpul di dekat Hiruma.

"Hi-Hiruma-sama, ini aku buatkan bekal. Hiruma-sama pa-pasti lapar sehabis bertanding," kata salah satu fans Hiruma. Dia meletakkan kotak berwarna hitam yang cukup besar di sebelah Hiruma. Kotak itu pasti yang dia maksud sebagai bekal.

"A-aku juga membuat manisan lemon ini," kata fans yang lain seraya meletakan sekotak manisan lemon dingin di atas kotak hitam tadi. Dan tak perlu waktu lama, banyak tumpukan kotak-kotak makanan disamping Hiruma. Hiruma hanya terpaku dengan laptop di pangkuannya. Tapi para fans mengerti dengan sifat Hiruma yang seperti ini. Jadi mereka sudah biasa saja.

"Wah, Hiruma. Kau dapat banyak hadiah dari para fans-mu. Mereka pasti membuatnya dengan sepenuh hati," kata Mamori sambil melihat-lihat apa saja isi kotak-kotak di samping Hiruma itu.

"Biarkan saja mereka, manajer sialan," kata Hiruma. "Hei anak-anak sialan, kalian bisa memakan semuanya. Habiskan sampai perut kalian seperti amu meledak! Kekeke!" ucap Hiruma menunjuk ke arah kotak-kotak disampingnya.

"Tapi masakanku pasti lebih enak," kata Mamori.

"Kau cemburu manajer sialan?" Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan wajah jahil.

"Jangan harap!" kata Mamori yang meniru kata-kata Hiruma.

"Wah! Asik!" seru semua anggota Devil Bats.

"Enak juga punya kapten yang punya banyak fans!" seru Kuroki sambil memilih-milih makanan yang ia suka.

"Iya! Kita bisa ikut makan. Hitung-hitung memperkecil pengeluaran. Uangnya jadi bisa buat beli komik," ujar Togano yang sudah mengambil 4 kotak bekal.

"Aku setuju dengan kalian," kata Juumonji sambil memakan manisan lemon dari fans Hiruma.

"Aku mau cokelat ini," kata Suzuna. Suzuna memegang sebuah kotak berwarna merah jambu yang dihiasi pita-pita berwarna merah.

"Sena, aku dapat pisang goreng! Enak MAX!" seru Monta yang memang menggilai makanan yang bernama pisang.

"I-iya Monta. Kalau terlalu bersemangat, mukamu berubah jadi mirip monyet," kata Sena.

"Mukya! Aku tidak mirip monyet Sena!" bantah Monta.

"Nah, sekarang lebih mirip monyet." kata Juumonji yang disambut dengan gelak tawa anggota Devil Bats.

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>****

"Hiruma," panggil Mamori. Mamori mengambil posisi duduk disamping kiri Hiruma.

"Hm?"

"Kau masih ingat dengan taruhan kita 'kan?" tanya Mamori seraya melemparkan senyum kemenangan pada Hiruma.

"Kekeke! Kau masih ingat ya, manajer sialan. Kau mau minta apa?" tanya Hiruma.

"Pertama, aku mau kau membelikan semua anggota Devil Bats _ice cream_! Dengan uangmu sendiri tanpa ancaman!" kata Mamori.

"Kekeke! Hanya itu saja? Itu bukan apa-apa!" ucap Hiruma dengan sombongnya.

"Teman-teman! Ayo ganti seragam kalian! Hiruma akan membelikan kita _ice cream_!" teriak Mamori.

"Ha?"

"Haa?"

"Haaa?"

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar Anezaki?" tanya Musashi.

"Benar Musashi, Hiruma sendiri yang bilang," jawab Mamori.

"Kekeke! Aku akan membelikan kalian _ice cream_, sampai tenggorokan kalian beku!" kata Hiruma.

"Ke-kenapa jadi me-menakutkan?" kata Sena.

"Asiik! You-nii jadi baik. Ketularan Mamo-nee," ucap Suzuna.

"Memangnya bisa nular Suzuna." tanya Sena.

Suzuna segera menuju ruang club tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Sena. Semua mengganti seragam mereka yang kotor dengan baju mereka yang bersih. Setelah semua selesai, mereka berjalan bersama ke minimarket terdekat untuk membeli _ice cream_. Minimarket terdekat pastinya Son Son minimarket.

Anggota Devil Bats sibuk memilih-milih _ice cream_ mana yang mereka suka. "Kalian boleh ambil lebih dari satu," kata Mamori. Langsung saja mereka mengambil _ice cream _yang mereka suka tanpa harus pilih-pilih lagi. Hiruma mengutuk, "Cih."

Sementara yang lain menunggu di luar sambil menikmati _ice cream_ mereka, Hiruma dan Mamori masuk ke dalam minimarket. Hiruma berdiri di depan kasir. Pekerja yang menjadi kasir sudah gemetaran melihat Hiruma, takut rahasianya terbongkar. "Berapa semuanya?" tanya Hiruma dengan wajah datar.

"Se-semuanya 2.100 yen," jawab kasir itu gugup. Hiruma mengeluarkan dompet dari saku belakang celananya. Dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang kertas. Kasir tadi merasa sangat bersyukur karena Hiruma tidak mengancamnya. Ia menunduk dan mengucapkan terimakasih pada Hiruma dan Mamori.

"Hiruma, merk dompetmu _disney_ ya? Kau suka _Mickey mouse_?" tanya Mamori tidak yakin.

"Kekeke!" Hiruma hanya nyengir sebagai jawabannya.

Sena, Monta dan Suzuna mengucapkan terimakasih pada Hiruma, walaupun tidak ditanggapi sama Hiruma. Tiga bersaudara Ha-ha sudah pulang dari tadi entah kemana. Daikichi dan Kurita juga berterimakasih pada Hiruma. Musashi tidak ikut makan _ice cream_ karena memang ia tidak suka. Setelah berterimakasih, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan wajah gembira. Baru kali ini kapten mereka baik kayak gini 'kan?

"Aku punya permintaan lagi Hiruma," kata Mamori. Mamori dan Hiruma masih berada di depan Son Son minimarket.

"Kekeke! Kau benar-benar memanfaatkannya manajer sialan,"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku boleh minta apa saja," Mamori menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Hiruma.

"Apa permintaannya?" tanya Hiruma.

"Aku mau kau..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>TO BE CONTINUED...<strong>_

* * *

><p>Apa permintaan Mamori selanjutnya?<p>

Berapa banyak permintaan Mamori?

Apa Hiruma akan mengabulkan semua permintaan Mamori?

Semua bisa ditemukan di **chapter 3 **:D

Kekeke

Yang mau lanjut harus review!

**Yang log in udah dibalas via PM**^^

**Balasan review chapter 1 buat yg gak log in :**

**Angelique rayne : **iya ini sekuelnya yang pertama^^ aku juga seneng banget kalau di komik mereka bisa kayak gitu hehe iya^^ ini chapter 2-nya, makasih udah baca dan review :D

**Y0uNii D3ViLL : **iya^^ Mamo gitu lo hehe waa, ketemu ELF *loncat-loncat* :D saso ELFishy *hug donghae* ini chapter 2-nya, makasih udah baca dan review^^

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


	3. Chapter 3

**You're mine**

**Chapter 3**

**Pairing : HiruMamo**

**Disclaimer : Riichiro Inagaki & Yusuke Murata**

**Written : Sasoyouichi**

**Story : Sasoyouichi**

© **Sasoyouichi**

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Yoyoyo

Setelah buat fanfic dengan main chara **Ha-Ha Brothers**_** (Remember Our Promise?) **_untuk Award

Saso kembali dengan Hirumamo!

Yeeeei *heboh sendiri*

Ini **chapter 3**nya :D

Gomen kalau lamanya kebangetan

Hehehe^^

Happy reading^^

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

_**Cerita sebelumnya...**_

Sena, Monta dan Suzuna mengucapkan terimakasih pada Hiruma, walaupun tidak ditanggapi sama Hiruma. Tiga bersaudara Ha-ha sudah pulang dari tadi entah kemana. Daikichi dan Kurita juga berterimakasih pada Hiruma. Musashi tidak ikut makan _ice cream_ karena memang ia tidak suka. Setelah berterimakasih, mereka pulang ke rumah masing-masing dengan wajah gembira. Baru kali ini kapten mereka baik kayak gini 'kan?

"Aku punya permintaan lagi Hiruma," kata Mamori. Mamori dan Hiruma masih berada di depan Son Son minimarket.

"Kekeke! Kau benar-benar memanfaatkannya manajer sialan,"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang aku boleh minta apa saja," Mamori menjulurkan lidahnya mengejek Hiruma.

"Apa permintaannya?" tanya Hiruma.

"Aku mau kau..."

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

**Normal P.O.V**

"Aku mau makan Yakiniku!" seru Mamori. Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan penuh harap. Matanya berbinar-binar saat menatap Hiruma. Memohon agar Hiruma mengabulkan permintaannya.

"Kirain apaan. Ayo cepat manajer sialan!" teriak Hiruma yang ternyata udah mulai jalan duluan.

"ASIIIIKKKK!" Mamori lompat-lompat kegirangan. Hiruma yang berjalan di depan Mamori cuma geleng-geleng kepala mendengar teriakan cewek aneh di belakangnya itu. Mamori berlari menghampiri Hiruma.

"Sebenarnya tadi aku mau ngajak anak-anak yang lain. Tapi mereka keburu pulang duluan," ucap Mamori kecewa.

"Bagus deh. Semakin sedikit orang yang ikut semakin dikit uang yang dikeluarin. Kekekeke!" balas Hiruma.

"Dasar pelit! Dompet tebal begitu, pelit banget!" kata Mamori sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Cerewet!"

"Huh! Hiruma jelek! Ayo cepet sebelum malam makin larut!" Mamori berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Hiruma di belakang.

"Cih!"

Berlama-lamaan mengobrol bersama anggota yang lain saat makan _ice cream_ tadi membuat Mamori lupa mau mengajak mereka makan. Karena kelaman ngobrol juga, tau-tau hari sudah gelap. Malam ini bersuhu lebih dingin dari pada beberapa malam yang lalu. Udara yang berhembus dengan dinginnya dengan terpaksa membuat manusia yang sedang beraktivitas di luar rumah mereka menggunakan baju hangat. Kecuali dua orang yang hanya memakai t-shirt simpel berlengan pendek ini.

Hiruma yang sudah menyusul Mamori, berjalan di samping kirinya. Berjalan bersama di tengah-tengah lalu lalang pejalan kaki yang lainnya. Mamori yang berada di samping Hiruma, sejak tadi terus-menerus menggosokkan kedua tanggannya. Mamori terus melakukannya, kadang-kadang bergantian mengusap lengannya yang juga kedinginan.

"HUAAATCHIII!" Mamori bersin.

"Kau kenapa manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Udah tau bersin, malah nanya,"

"Cih."

"Hiruma,"

"Hn,"

"Dingin ya," kata Mamori seraya menghembuskan udara dari mulut ke kedua tangannya.

"Udah tau dingin. Kenapa nggak pake baju hangat ha?" tanya Hiruma sinis.

"Aku 'kan nggak tau kalau bakal sedingin ini," elak Mamori.

"Kalau gitu pulang aja sekarang nggak usah makan," Hiruma berkata sembarangan.

"Enak aja! Kau 'kan udah janji mau mengabulkan permintaanku," Mamori menggembungkan pipinya di depan Hiruma. Hiruma menggerakkan jari telunjuknya yang panjang dan kurus ke arah pipi kanan Mamori. Hiruma menekan pipi kanan Mamori yang menggembung dengan telunjuknya sehingga menimbulkan bunyi pelan.

"Kalau udah sampai di tempat yakinikunya nggak dingin lagi. Ayo cepat manajer sialan!"

"Iya, iya, cerewet!" ujar Mamori. Pertigaan muncul di dahi Hiruma. Mamori tertawa pelan melihat ekspresi Hiruma.

Mereka melanjutkan perjalan mereka ke tempat yakiniku yang dituju. Mereka melewati banyak toko-toko yang terang dan banyak memajang pakaian-pakaian hangat di etalase toko mereka. Mamori memandanginya satu persatu sambil menggosokkan tangannya. Tiba-tiba Mamori berhenti di depan toko yang di etalasenya terpajang syal biru muda yang kelihatan sangat hangat. Syal yang dapat membuat leher sang pengguna terasa hangat.

Hiruma yang melihat Mamori seperti itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Ia menarik tangan Mamori memasuki toko tersebut. Mamori hanya mengikuti Hiruma dari belakang tanpa tau apa-apa.

"Selamat datang!" seru penjaga toko tersebut. "Ada yang bisa kami bantu tuan?"

"Aku mau syal yang ada di etalase dan..." mata Hiruma mengitari sarung tangan yang berjejer di rak di hadapannya dan menunjuk sarung tangan berwarna biru muda senada dengan syal yang ada di etalase. "Ini. Aku mau syal dan sarung tangan ini,"

"Itu pilihan yang bagus tuan. Syal itu tinggal satu dan itu _limited edition_ di toko kami. Baiklah, tunggu sebentar tuan." petugas itu mengambil syal biru muda yang ada di etalase dan mengambil sarung tangan di rak di dekat Hiruma.

"Hei, Hiruma,"

"Hn,"

"Untuk apa syal itu?" tanya Mamori yang masih bingung. "Apa untuk ibumu?"

Hiruma mengeluarkan lembaran uang yang cukup banyak jumlahnya. Mamori sedikit membuka lebar matanya melihat jumlah uang yang Hiruma keluarkan. Hiruma memberikan uang itu ke kasir untuk membayar syal dan sarung tangan yang ia beli.

"Bodoh! Ini bukan buat ibuku," jawab Hiruma santai.

"Terimakasih tuan. Semoga anda senang berbelanja di toko kami." ucap petugas toko itu. Petugas toko itu memberikan tas yang terbuat dari karton kepada Hiruma.

Hiruma lalu keluar meninggalkan Mamori di dalam toko. Mamori segera menyusulnya dan berkata, "Hei! Kenapa kau mengacuhkanku Hiruma?"

"Ini!" Hiruma memberikan tas tadi dengan kasar kepada Mamori.

"Kenapa aku yang disuruh bawa? 'Kan kau yang beli! Huh!"

"Siapa yang nyuruh bawa? Pakai itu manajer sialan!" perintah Hiruma.

"Pa-pakai i-ini?" tanya Mamori terbata-bata.

"Iya. Kue sus Kariya itu membuatmu nggak bisa dengar ya? Kekeke!"

"Kue sus Kariya itu paling enak tau Hiruma!" seru Mamori sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Oh ya, jadi... Ini untukku?" Mamori menunjuk ke arah tas yang dipegangnya sekarang. Hiruma mengangguk.

"Tapi ini 'kan mahal Hiruma,"

"Aku masih punya banyak uang di rumah,"

"Sebanyak itu kah?" tanya Mamori. Hiruma menjawab dengan mengangkat bahunya.

"Kalau kau sakit aku bisa repot. Siapa yang mau gendong? Badanmu itu sangat berat karena hobinya makan kue sus! Kekeke!"

"Badan kayak supermodel gini dibilang berat? Ke dokter mata dong Hiruma,"

"Cih!"

"Kalau ini benar untukku, _arigatou ne_ Hiruma!" Mamori mengalungkan syal biru muda yang Hiruma belikan untuknya. Syal biru muda itu menggantung di leher Mamori dengan eratnya. Syal itu mengelilingi keher Mamori untuk menghangatkannya. Mamori pun memakai sarung tangan yang berwarna serasi dengan syal yang ia pakai. Leher dan tangannya sekarang merasa hangat dan nyaman.

"Hmmm. Hangat dan nyaman. Makasih ya Hiruma!" kata Mamori.

"Kekeke! Sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu manajer sialan?"

"Baru dua kali kok."

Hiruma tidak memberikan tanggapan pada jawaban Mamori. Kedua tangan Hiruma dimasukkan ke dalam kedua saku celananya. Ia berjalan dengan santainya seperti tidak merasa kedinginan dan mengunyah permen karetnya. Mamori terus memperhatikannya dari samping. Bagaimana bisa Hiruma tidak merasa kedinginan malam ini? Angin malam yang dingin begitu terasa menusuk sampai ke dalam kulit.

Tangan Hiruma bergetar walaupun tidak terlalu terlihat. Mamori tersenyum ketika ia menyadarinya. Hiruma juga kedinginan. Tapi, ia berusaha untuk tetap santai. Mamori memutar kepalanya ke arah kiri. Ia melihat wajah serius Hiruma. "Kau kedinginan ya?" tanya Mamori.

"Kekeke! T-shirt yang aku pakai sekarang ini bisa memancarkan panas manajer sialan. Jadi aku nggak kedinginan," jawab Hiruma.

"Emang ada t-shirt yang kayak gitu,"

"Ada. Nih! Kekekeke!" Hiruma menunjuk ke arah t-shirt yang ia pakai.

"Bohong! Pasti kau kedinginan 'kan?"

"Aku bilang nggak, ya nggak manajer sialan bawel!"

"Aku nggak percaya!" Mamori menarik tangan kanan Hiruma dari dalam saku celananya. Mamori menggenggam tangan kanan Hiruma dengan kedua tangannya. Sarung tangan hangat yang di pakai Mamori membagi kehangatannya pada tangan kanan Hiruma. Mamori menggosok-gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya pada tangan Hiruma yang dingin.

"Tanganmu dingin Hiruma," ucap Mamori yang masih terus menggosokkan kedua tangannya pada tangan kanan Hiruma.

"Kekeke! Anggota disiplin sekolah sudah berani memegang tanganku ternyata ha?"

"Bilang aja sana! Nggak peduli!" Mamori menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Udah lepasin tangannya," Hiruma dengan sedikit kasar menarik tangannya dari genggaman tangan Mamori.

"Nggak. Kau kedinginan. Kau juga bisa sakit, Hiruma,"

"Aku udah kebal dari penyakit karena dingin kayak gini,"

"Tetap nggak akan kulepaskan," Mamori menguatkan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hiruma.

"Lepas!"

"Nggak!"

"Lepas!"

"Oke! Tapi ada syaratnya!" ujar Mamori. Hiruma menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau harus pakai ini.." Mamori membuka lilitan syal pada lehernya. Ia menyisakan setengah dari panjang syal itu di lehernya. Ia melilitkan syal itu pada Hiruma. Ia melilitkan syal itu di leher Hiruma dengan susah payah karena mengingat Hiruma lebih tinggi dari pada Mamori dan Hiruma yang sejak tadi berusaha mengelak dari Mamori.

"Jangan bergerak Hiruma!" perintah Mamori. Hiruma mengacuhkan perintahnya dan malah semakin heboh menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya.

"Oke beres!" Mamori tersenyum melihat Hiruma yang ada disampingnya. Hiruma memakai syal yang sama dengan yang Mamori pakai. Kenapa ada dua? Padahal Hiruma tadi cuma beli satu? Karena, syal yang dipakai Hiruma dan Mamori itu satu! Mamori berbagi syal hangatnya dengan Hiruma. Wajah Mamori memerah karena sejak tadi wajahnya berdekatan dengan wajah Hiruma.

Kehangatan menjalar di leher Hiruma. Lehernya menjadi hangat karena lilitan syal yang Mamori pakaikan. Ditambah lagi kehangatan yang Hiruma rasakan dari cewek yang ada di sebelahnya. Karena syal itu tidak terlalu panjang dan harus dibagi dua seperti itu, mau tidak mau, kedua orang itu mempersempit jarak mereka agar bisa berbagai syal berdua.

"Lepasin ini manajer sialan!" perintah Hiruma. Hiruma berusaha untuk membuka lilitan syal itu pada lehernya. Tangan Mamori dengan cepat menahan tangan Hiruma.

"Nggak boleh! Ini permintaanku Hiruma," seru Mamori.

"Cih! Kau bisa minta yang lain manajer sialan. Kenapa harus kayak gini?" tanya Hiruma sewot.

"Biarin!"

"Dasar kau manajer sialan! Aku yakin, kau nggak mau ngelepasin syal ini karena mau dekat denganku 'kan?" goda Hiruma. Blush. Pipi Mamori memerah.

"Kalau iya kenapa?" tanya Mamori dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Ini kurang! Seharusnya kayak gini. Kekeke!" Hiruma melingkarkan tangan kanannya di bahu Mamori. Sontak Mamori kaget.

"Hi-hiruma,"

"Hn?"

"Malu tau diliatin orang,"

"Ngapain malu manajer sialan? Aku yang ngegandeng panda _disneyland_ aja nggak malu,"

"Aku ya maksudnya?" kening Mamori berkerut.

"Siapa lagi manajer sialan. Kekeke!" Hiruma tertawa puas setelah menghina Mamori.

"Huh!" Mamori yang marah menurunkan tangan Hiruma di bahunya dengan paksa. Mamori juga membuka lilitan syal yang tadi ia pakaikan pada Hiruma. Mamori merengut dan Hiruma tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

Sesampainya di tempat yakiniku, Hiruma dan Mamori duduk di salah satu tempat yang kosong. Mamori mengambil posisi duduk dihadapan Hiruma. Mamori memesan yakiniku untuk porsi dua orang. Walaupun Hiruma ini tampaknya seperti tipe orang yang tidak terlalu suka makan, tapi Hiruma masih suka makan dari pada Takami dari Ojo. Menunggu yakiniku mentahnya datang, Mamori memanaskan pemanggang yang ada di meja.

"Apinya kurang besar," Hiruma siap menembakkan api dari senjatanya.

"Jangan!" Mamori langsung merebut senjata itu dari Hiruma. Entah di mana ia menyembunyikan senjata itu padahal ejak tadi ia hanya membawa satu senjata di pundaknya dan itu bukan senjata yang bisa mengeluarkan api.

"Ini yakinikunya." wanita itu mengantarkan pesanan Hiruma dan Mamori beberapa saat setelah mereka selesai bertengkar.

"_Arigatou ne_." ucap Mamori.

"Aku yang panggang dagingnya. Kau tunggu sebentar Hiruma." Mamori mulai memanggang sepotong demi sepotong daging sapi yang sudah diiris tipis-tipis itu. Mamori meletakkan daging itu di atas pemanggang. Sesekali ia membolak-balikkan dagingnya. Sementara Hiruma sibuk dengan laptop yang baru ia keluarkan dari tas sandangnya.

"Ini Hiruma udah masak," Mamori menaruh tiga iris daging sapi yang sudah berwarna kecoklatan di atas piring kecil dan mendekatkannya ke arah Hiruma.

"Hn,"

"Mau pakai saus?" tanya Mamori.

"Nggak."

"Setidaknya bilang terimakasih,"

"Hn."

Percuma ngomong sama Hiruma. Hiruma tidak akan pernah mengucapkan terimakasih pada seseorang. Itu setahu author. Mamori mengambil daging bagiannya dan mulai makan. Hiruma juga sudah mengambil sumpit dan menjepit satu iris daging lalu dimasukkan ke dalam mulutnya. Matanya terfokus pada layar laptop VAIO di depannya.

"_Huh! Kenapa dia ngeliat laptop segala! Di depannya 'kan ada orang!"_ rutuk Mamori di dalam hati.

Hiruma tiba-tiba menutup layar laptopnya dengan sedikit kasar. Hiruma menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ia merasakan bahwa ada seseorang yag terus memperhatikannya. Ia merasa terganggu dan menatap tersangka yang ia maksud, Mamori. Mamori mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemanggang dan mulai memanggang daging lagi.

"Kekeke! Kenapa kau terus melihatku manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma.

"Ng-nggak kok,"

"Kau terpesona?" Hiruma menyeringai mengerikan.

"_Sebenarnya sih iya! Tapi 'kan nggak mungkin jawab itu." _kata hati Mamori.

"Nggak kok. Udah jam segini. Habiskan makanan ini secepatnya!" Mamori mengakhiri berdebatan dan mulai makan ―lagi.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.45 malam. Mamori dan Hiruma meneruskan acara makan mereka dengan beberapa kali diselingi perdebatan yang berujung dengan kemenangan Hiruma. Hiruma menyandang senjata dan tasnya. Mereka berdua menuju ke kasir dan membayar makanan yang telah masuk ke dalam perut mereka. Mamori memakai kembali syal dan sarung tangan yang tadi dibelikan oleh Hiruma. Mereka keluar dari tempat yakiniku dan berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan dengan tadi.

"Kau mau mengantarkanku sampai rumah 'kan?" tanya Mamori. Mamori mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes no jutsu_.

"Hn. Kalau kau hilang atau tersesat aku juga yang payah. Aku orang yang terakhir melihatmu hari ini. Bisa-bisa aku yang dituduh menghilangkan kau manajer sialan. Kekeke!"

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, nggak ada yang berani menuduhmu Hiruma,"

"Kekekekeke!" Mamori cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat Hiruma di sampingnya.

Mereka beberapa berpapasan dengan beberapa pasang pasangan. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab dan dekat. Mereka berpegangan tangan dan bercanda ringan serasa dunia milik mereka berdua. Mamori yang melihat hal ini hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Mamori tidak bisa mengharapkan hal-hal yang seperti pada Hiruma. Walaupun Hiruma itu pacarnya. Tanpa, Mamori sadari, Hiruma memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Jangan harap aku akan melakukannya manajer sialan," kata Hiruma.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Mamori.

"Melakukan seperti apa yang dilakuin sama pasangan-pasangan bodoh yang kau lihat sedari tadi,"

"Aku juga nggak mau kok!" Mamori memalingkan wajahnya dari Hiruma.

"Kekeke! Serius ha?" kata Hiruma. Hiruma memanjangkan bunyi 'ha' yang ia ucapkan. Hiruma dan Mamori berhenti di tengah-tengah padatnya manusia yang menunggu lampu merah berganti menjadi lampu hijau. Yak, mereka sedang menunggu di pinggir jalan yang cukup besar untuk menyeberang ke jalan di depannya. Di antara padatnya manusia mereka masih sempat untuk berdebat. "Baiklah, kalau kau nggak mau bergandengan denganku manajer sialan. Padahal kalau kau memintanya, aku dengan senang hati akan melakukannya. Kekeke!"

"Hah, nggak akan. Kau nggak akan melakukannya Hiruma,"

"Kekeke!" Hiruma mengeluarkan seringainya.

"Huh! Aku cari pacar yang lain aja deh!" kata Mamori. Mamori tersenyum jahil dan melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Apa kau mengancamku? Nggak akan ada yang mau sama manajer sialan cerewet kayak kau,"

"Enak aja! Aku ini banyak yang suka tau! Cuma akunya aja yang nggak tertarik sama mereka," ucap Mamori sombong.

"Kau tertarik padaku ya manajer sialan? Kekekeke!" Perkataan Hiruma membuat Mamori tersipu. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"I-itu 'kan ka-kau yang mulai duluan," jawab Mamori.

"Kenapa kau menerimanya?" Hiruma memasang wajah jail.

"Ya sudah kalau nggak mau! Aku cari orang lain aja!" Mamori menggembungkan pipinya.

"Nggak ada yang mau sama penggila _cream puff_ kayak gini!"

"Ada!"

"Dan lagi nggak bakal ada yang berani pacaran sama kau manajer sialan!" Melihat kedua pasangan ini berdebat, orang-orang di sekitar mereka yang sama-sama sedang menunggu lampu hijau untuk menyeberang memperhatikan kedua pasangan ini.

"Kenapa nggak berani?" Mamori meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang. Orang-orang mulai menyeberang karena lampu sudah hijau. Kendaraan berhenti tepat di belakang garis putih. Mamori menghadap lurus ke depan dan ikut berjalan mengikuti arus. Hiruma mengikutinya dari samping. Hiruma menunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke kanan, ke arah Mamori dan berkata, "**Karena** **kau itu adalah milikku**!"

Mamori yang kaget mendengar ucapan Hiruma seketika itu langsung berhenti di tengah-tengah _zebra cross _dan menoleh ke kiri, melihat Hiruma. Hidung mereka besentuhan dan tidak ada lagi jarak di antara mereka. BLUUUSH. Wajah Mamori kembali memerah. Jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat. Orang-orang berjalan melewati mereka dan memperhatikan mereka. Mamori semakin malu. Apa yang mau dilakukan Hiruma? Dengan posisi seperti ini, ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Hiruma dan merasakan aroma _mint_ yang keluar dari tubuh Hiruma. Tubuh Mamori kaku. Matanya tidak terlepas dari mata _emerald_ Hiruma. Hiruma memiringkan sedikit kepalanya.

CUP.

Hiruma mencium kening Mamori dengan lembut. Terlihat sedikit rona merah di pipi Hiruma. Hiruma menggenggam tangan Mamori dan menariknya sambil berlari. Mamori yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar, hanya bisa pasrah ikut berlari di belakang Hiruma.

"Ayo cepat lari manajer sialan! Lampunya bentar lagi merah!" seru Hiruma sambil berlari. Terlihat lampu hijau yang bergambar pejalan kaki berkedap-kedip.

"Ah! Iya!"

Nafas mereka tersengal-sengal saat sampai di pinggir jalan. "Hah, hah, hah, hampir saja!"

"Kau ngapain pake acara menung di tengah jalan?"

"Ini 'kan gara-gara Hiruma!" seru Mamori. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa mereka masih bergandengan tangan sejak tadi. Mereka kembali berjalan dengan santai.

"Nggak usah pegangan tangan lagi. Kayaknya manajer sialan ini udah sadar sepenuhnya. Kekeke!" ucap Hiruma.

"_Ah! Aku baru sadar. Kalau sedari tadi kami masih bergandengan tangan! Kenapa mesti di lepas sih?" _kata Mamori di dalam hati.

"Oh iya, aku baru ingat lagi. Apa kau serius tadi mengatakan kalau aku adalah milikmu?" tanya Mamori.

"Bercanda," jawab Hiruma singkat.

"Hiruma me-nye-bal-kan!" ucap Mamori.

"Kekeke! Apa permintaanmu lagi?" tanya Hiruma.

"Apa ya?" Mamori mulai berpikir. "Aku mau ini!"

Mamori memeluk lengan kiri Hiruma. Mamori tersenyum sambil tersipu malu.

"Ternyata kau memang ingin melakukannya ya manajer sialan!"

"Ini balasan karena kau udah berani mencium keningku dihadapan banyak orang!"

"Cih! Baiklah! Ini permintaan yang paling gampang!"

"Nggak boleh dilepasin sampai tiba dirumahku!"

"Nggak dilepasin sampai besok pagi juga boleh. Berarti aku harus nginap semalam di rumah manajer sialan cerewet ini. Kekeke!" Hiruma mendapat tatapan _death glare_ dari Mamori. Semakin lama, tangan Mamori semakin turun. Tangan yang tadinya memeluk lengan Hiruma kini beralih menggenggam tangan Hiruma yang juga menggenggam tangannya.

* * *

><p><strong>- サソヨウイチ -<strong>

"Oke kita sampai!" ucap Mamori senang. Mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Mamori. Mamori melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Hiruma. "_Arigatou ne Hiruma_,"

"Hn."

"Aku masih punya satu permintaan lagi,"

"Apa?"

KREEEK. Pintu rumah keluarga Anezaki terbuka. Ibu Mamori keluar membawa kantung besar berwarna hitam. Ibunya terkejut melihat Hiruma dan Mamori berdiri di depan pagar. Hiruma dan Mamori juga mengalihkan pandangan mereka kepada ibu Mamori.

"Ah _Kaa-san! _Aku sudah pulang! Aku diantar sama Hiruma," ucap Mamori sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Hiruma menundukkan badannya walaupun sedikit sebagai tanda hormatnya kepada ibu Mamori. "_Konbawa obaa-san,"_ kata Hiruma.

"_Konbawa _Hiruma_-kun_." Mami Anezaki tersenyum melihat Hiruma yang dengan ramah menyapanya. "Kalau begitu _Kaa-san _masuk dulu ya,"

"Apa nggak jadi buang sampah _Kaa-san_?" tanya Mamori.

"Mmmm, nanti saja." Ibu Mamori segera masuk ke dalam rumah dan menutup pintunya.

"Kenapa kau bisa begitu ramah dengan _Kaa-san_? Baru kali ini aku melihatnya,"

"Kalau nggak ramah, _image_ku bisa jelek dihapadan _Kaa-san_mu,"

"Mau mengambil hati _Kaa-san_ ya?" Mamori menyikut Hiruma.

"Biar bisa nginap disini sewaktu-waktu. Kekeke!"

"Ngaco! Oya, ini permintaan ke-6 sekaligus yang terakhir. Aku mau kau menyebut namaku dengan lengkap tanpa embel-embel sialan!"

"Mamori Anezaki. Sudah 'kan?" kata Hiruma.

Mamori memasang wajah lesu. "Kok gampang banget ngucapinnya! Pake perasaan dong Hiruma!"

"Perasaan marah? Oke. Mamori Anezaki!" seru Hiruma dengan nada suara yang keras.

"Hah, memang nggak bisa. Ya sudah, aku masuk duluan _Jaa!_" Mamori melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hiruma. Tetapi, tanggannya ditarik oleh Hiruma. Hiruma membawa Mamori ke dalam pelukannya. Mamori terdiam. "Mamori Anezaki." Hiruma mengucapkan nama Mamori dengan begitu lembut tepat di telinga kanan Mamori. Mamori tersenyum bahagia di dalam pelukan Hiruma. Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya pada Mamori.

"_Doumo_." Mamori memberikan senyuman paling manis kepada seorang Youichi Hiruma yang telah membuat jantungnya berdegup begitu cepat. "Makasih sudah mau mengabulkan permintaanku hari dan hadiah yang mahal ini,"

"Kekeke! Wajahmu memerah untuk yang keberapa ribu kalinya!"

"Nggak sebanyak itu!"

"Aku pulang duluan."

CUP.

Hiruma mencium bibir Mamori singkat dan membalikkan badannya. Hiruma mengangkat tangan kanannya. Hiruma mengirimkan kode melalui keragakan tangannya pada Mamori.

"Rasanya-seperti-yakiniku." Mamori mengeja apa yang Hiruma sampaikan.

"Awas ya kau Hiruma!"

Hiruma mengirimkan lagi kode tangan pada Mamori, "_Oyasumi nasai_," itu adalah isi kode yang diberikan Hiruma.

"_Oyasumi nasai Youichi Hiruma_!" Mamori berteriak membalas kode dari Hiruma.

* * *

><p><strong>O W A R I<strong>

* * *

><p>Alhamdulillah selesai juga^^<p>

Kekeke

Hutang fanfic sama readers tinggal satu (**Devil Spiders**)

Yeeeiiii!

Gimana endingnya?

Bagus nggak?

Bagus dong B) *kepedean*

Yang boleh request **Hirumamo** boleh, soalnya lagi nggak ada ide *plaakkk*

Hehehe

**Balasan review chapter 2 yg nggak log in :**

**Angelique rayne : **Iya dong :D cinta **sasori**! Hehehe, yap bener, nama **sasoyouichi** gabungan dari **sasori – youichi**. Kesambet hatimu makanya dompetnya mickey mouse *gombal* Ini chapter 3 nya XD makasih udah baca dan ninggalin review^^

**Y0uNii D3ViLL : **pasti udah nggak penasaran setelah baca chapter ini :D Kekeke! Gomen kalau lama banget updatenya :D makasih udah baca dan review^^

**Special thanks to : Angelique rayne – Riidinaffa – Hyou Hyouichiffer – Natsu Hiru Chan – Rowena N – Y0uNii D3ViLL – aajni537 – Cyrix Uzuhika – Annisya'NaraYoichi'Caesara :D**

Semoga bisa bertemu di lain fanfic^^

Review Anda selalu dibutuhkan^^


End file.
